Linda Gary
|death_place = North Hollywood, California, United States |resting_place = Mount Sinai Memorial Park Cemetery in Los Angeles |children = 3 |occupation = Voice actress |years_active = 1971–1995 }} Linda Gary (born Linda Gary Dewoskin, November 4, 1944 – October 5, 1995) was an American film and television actress and voice actress. Personal life Linda Gary Dewoskin was born in California on November 4, 1944. She married actor Charles Howerton on December 21, 1967 and had two daughters, Alexis and Dana. Gary was also stepmother to Howerton's daughter from his previous marriage, Lynn Howerton. She and Charles found acting work in Rome, Italy in the 1970s where they learned Italian and wound up working in films and commercials as well as doing English language dubbing in Italy, Spain and Germany. Career Live-action appearances Gary worked as a voice-over artist in animation and also appeared in two live-action films, 1977's Joyride To Nowhere with husband Charles Howerton and 1980's Cruising with Al Pacino. She lent her voice in such movies as Wolfen and Switch. Radio Linda played Dr. Maura Cassidy on Lee Hansen's "Alien Worlds". Voice over work Hanna-Barbera Linda voiced different characters on several Hanna-Barbera television series; Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, The Smurfs as Dame Barbara in one episode, Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats as Mrs. Vandergelt, The Pirates of Dark Water, where she did additional voices and Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron as Doctor Abby Sinian. She voiced Queen Morbidia & Nicara in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. ''ABC Weekend Specials'' The ABC Weekend Special was a Saturday morning TV series that aired from 1977 to 1997. It featured stories in both the live-action and animated realms. Linda's voice could be heard on Scruffy, The Puppy Saves the Circus, The Amazing Bunjee Venture, The Return of the Bunjee, The Velveteen Rabbit and The Magic Flute. Disney During the 1980s, Gary did several guest voice-over appearances in such Disney television series as Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, TaleSpin, The Little Mermaid series and Bonkers. She voiced a gazelle and a hippo on the Lion King read-along cassette story, The Brightest Star. She also voiced Maleficent and the Opening narrator in 'Fantasmic'. She voiced Muffy Vanderschmere in TaleSpin. Read-Alongs She narrated Disney read-along stories in 1977; Three Little Pigs, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, and It's a Small World. She also narrated a quartet of the Rainbow Brite read-along stories. Sunbow/Marvel Productions Linda voiced several additional characters on the 1984 Transformers animated series. She also voiced Raven, a Cobra Night Raven pilot in the G. I. Joe episode; "In The Presence of Mine Enemies". Marvel Productions Linda voiced Colleen in an episode of the short-lived 1981 Spider-Man with Ted Schwartz as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, and voiced Aunt May in the first season of the 1994-1998 Spider-Man with Christopher Daniel Barnes as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. She was later replaced by Julie Bennett. Filmation Her voice acting was mostly for the Filmation studio. She voiced characters in several of Filmation's TV series such as The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!, BlackStar, and as the title character in Web Woman. Linda voiced Jane on an episode of Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle. Gary also did voice work on He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (initially miscredited as "Linda Gray""He Man - Trivia - He Man in Hollywood!", He Man Official on YouTube, 23 April 2015.) and She-Ra: Princess of Power. She was reunited with fellow voice over actors Alan Oppenheimer and George DiCenzo from BlackStar. She provided many of the female voices on He-Man such as Teela, Evil-Lyn, the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull and Queen Marlena as well as several from She-Ra like Madame Razz, Glimmer, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia and Entrapta. She voiced several films for Filmation such as He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword, Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special and Happily Ever After as Critterina and Marina. Universal Cartoon Studios Gary voiced the role of Grandma Longneck in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving and The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. Video games In video games, she provided voices in several adventure games such as King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow as the Oracle, Red Chess Queen, Mother Ghost and Queen Allaria, Thayer's Quest as Lady In The Woodlands and Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers as Grandma Knight/Tetelo. Death She died on October 5, 1995 from brain cancer. Archival recordings of Gary’s voice work continues to be used today in many animated features. Filmography References External links * * Category:1944 births Category:1995 deaths Category:American Jews Category:American voice actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American radio actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Deaths from brain tumor Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Actresses from California Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Filmation people Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:Audiobook narrators